Real
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: Tener un sueño… tener el valor de crearlo… y después… de poder mantenerlo… por eso... hoy nuestro amor es real… Kyo X Tooru


Real

"Tener un sueño… tener el valor de crearlo… y después… de poder mantenerlo… hoy nuestro amor es real… Kyo X Tooru"

_Soñé que era feliz… soñé que un día podía mirar a quienes me hicieron daño… y sonreír… como se me ha enseñado…_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, esperando que se acostumbraran a la tenue luz que comenzaba a aparecer en el cielo.

Sonrió y observo el roció que estaba en las flores alrededor. Y su sonrisa se hizo aun mas ancha al ver una pequeña flor que se alzaba tímida, pero fuerte.

En sus inusuales ojos naranjas apareció un brillo hermoso, uno que se estaba volviendo parte de su misma personalidad.

Aquella flor amarilla, pequeña y frágil, pero tan hermosa al mismo tiempo le recordaba tanto a su amada…

La noche anterior había caído una fuerte tormenta, y no faltaban las flores tiradas en el suelo. Pero esa pequeñita seguía ahí…

Así era ella… se veía tan frágil, tan pequeña, y sin embargo, era muy fuerte. Lo suficiente para soportar una gran tormenta.

_No hay nada más grande, que nuestro amor… nada más satisfactorio que ver nuestra ilusión convertida en toda una realidad…_

Se acerco a ella con el sigilo que aun llevaba en su naturaleza felina. La admiro y no dejo de pensar en ella.

Respiro profundo y se levanto.

-Le llevare unas flores…

Miro a la florecilla que ahora quedaba diminuta, ante él de pie.

-No te preocupes…

Se alejo de ahí y comenzó a cortar otras flores que estaban casi cortadas por la lluvia. No aquellas que estaban firmemente sujetas al suelo. Si la naturaleza no quiso herirlas, él no lo haría.

_Hoy mi alma se elevo… hoy nuestro amor brilla dentro de mi…_

Con un gran ramo se encamino hacia su casa, en medio de un pequeño valle, rodeada de un inmenso bosque, que era, por supuesto, herencia de su querido padre, el maestro pálido.

Mientras caminaba vio pasar corriendo por en medio del bosque un pequeño ratoncillo, que le trajo recuerdos de cierta persona…

Yuki… la rata del horóscopo chino… su primo…

Sonrió mientras miraba como el animalito se escondía entre unas ramas de un arbusto que estaba cerca.

Le había costado trabajo, mucho en realidad… entender que Yuki tenia la culpa de que él fuera el gato… así mismo que él tenia la culpa de que Yuki fuera la rata… las culpas eran innecesarias, ninguno de los dos había tenido la culpa de la desgracia del otro. Y sin embargo, para todos era mas fácil culpar a Yuki… hasta Hatsuharu había culpado a Yuki de que todos se burlaran de él…

Pero todo eso era parte del pasado, ahora él estaba feliz… era feliz, y tenia motivos de sobra…

Llego a una pequeña colina y desde ahí pudo ver claramente el patio de su casa, el tendedero, en el cual colgaban algunas sabanas.

-¿Huh? ¡Hola Kyo!

Se sonrojo un poco ante el llamado de la chica que salía de la casa, pues por estar ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta cuando ella lo vio y comenzó a acercarse.

-¿Fuiste a dar un paseo?

-Ven conmigo… - y sin más la tomo de la mano mientras la llevaba al acantilado, donde había estado hacia unos momentos.

_Te vi nacer como una flor… la brisa que es como tu voz, hablo a mi oído…_

Cuando llegaron el sol estaba saliendo aun, muy perezosamente.

-¡Ah! ¡Mira Kyo! – Dijo ella apuntando al cielo mientras lo miraba con sus enormes ojos zafiros - ¡El cielo tiene el color de tu pelo!

Se sonrojo un poco, pero sonrió. Mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba.

Nunca se cansaba de hacerlo. Desde que había perdido su maldición, la abrazaba tanto como le era posible.

-mira… - la tomo de la mano luego de estar un rato abrazándola, jalándola hacia abajo – mira esta flor…

-que bonita… - dijo maravillada al ver tan delicada flor

-Te… te traje esto…

Y le sonrió, una vez mas, mientras le ofrecía el ramo de flores que había cortado. Haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

-Gra… gracias…

Ella sonrió mientras miraba hacia el amanecer, levantándose en el acto Kyo tras ella.

Ella olio las flores y Kyo la abrazo por la espalda. Mientras admiraban juntos el amanecer

_Nada es más fiel, que nuestra pasión… hoy, volví por ti…_

Aspiro su aroma mientras cerraba los ojos. Así era su vida. Ese había sido el sueño que nunca se había atrevido a soñar. Ese mismo sueño, que la mujer entre sus brazos había convertido en la más hermosa de todas las realidades.

-Te amo, Tooru…

-yo también te amo, Kyo… - se giro y lo vio intensamente a los ojos, antes de que sus labios se encontraran con los de su dulce esposo.

Por que Tooru había aceptado ser la esposa de Kyo. Por que ella, había aceptado a Kyo desde antes de que la maldición se rompiera. Por que Tooru le amaba con todo su ser, cada una de las partes de Kyo, desde las buenas, hasta las peores.

Kyo era un Sohma, no había nada que hacer al respecto… pero ahora Tooru también era parte de esa familia… y siempre, siempre, se encargaría de que ella no se arrepintiera por eso.

_Siento temblar mi corazón… hoy mi sueño es realidad… por que nuestro amor, es real…_

.-.-.

Mas que nada me inspire en una bella canción que escuche por la radio nn aunque no supe exactamente quien la cantaba ni como se llamaba TT pero se me grabaron esas frases y me gusto para hacer un fic de Kyo y Tooru.

No estoy muy familiarizada con el manga. Pero tengo entendido que al final la maldición se rompe y Kyo y Tooru se van a vivir en las montañas, o algo así.

Si no es así, corregidme por favor nn

Ah, y dejad un review si no os molesta :3


End file.
